Lucy the fairy
by BlueCuzILikeIt
Summary: Natsu and Lucy had a fight, normal right? Well this time it was a bit bigger and natsu ended up saying something he shouldn't have said. (One piece/fairy tail crossover) (Currently on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy took a deep breath through her nostrils, before exhaling through her mouth.

She focused on her magic, letting it form around her.

At least she hoped it was forming around her. But she didn't want to open her eyes, not yet at least.

Training alone was fun in its own way, when she trained with Capricorn she always got nervous, having someone who is good in magic watch her was nervewrecking.

So training alone with no one to judge her but herself was fun. besides, training was like switching on lights. She switched her magic on and off, on and off, on and off. To the point where she started to imagine the sound.

On, off. Lucy continued, feeling pleased that she could feel her magic around her now.

But there was another switch.

One that she will never touch, one that her dear mother warned to never touch. So she's just going to concentrate on the her favourite switch-

"LUCE!"

HOLY SHI-

No no no nonononono! She switch it on! Noooooo!

One second she was on the ground, in the forest where Natsu's house was in. Next she found herself falling through the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

STUPID NATSU!

she screamed both in terror and in frustration as she fell through the sky. Luckily, her keys were still with her.

Yelling in frustration, Lucy tugged on Aries's.

"COME ON!"

Finally, she ripped the key from the chain. And swiftly called for aries.

"Wool wall!" She told Aries. Who nodded determinedly and held her hands out, creating a big wool pillow. Just in time as well. And Lucy fell face first on it.

She couldn't help but moan at the softness, But shook her head. Now is not the time.

Thanking Aries, Lucy slid down the wool. She wiped the sweat on her sweat pants. And inspected the forest in front of her.

"Stupid natsu! It's all your fault!" She Yelled, despite knowing that natsu won't hear her.

Though let's hope she's still in magnolia. Or fiore.

Roaming, Lucy carefully regarded the forest. Who knew what was in here?

But after a two full hours of aimlessly walking around, Lucy found herself getting tired. And the sun was setting, so she decided to camp.

Setting up a fire. Lucy stared at crackling campfire. Which reminded her of natsu which in turn also reminded her of fairy tail.

Feeling the anger slip away, Lucy started to miss them, and chuckled pathetically. 'This is day one and I'm already missing them' she thought sadly, when am i going to go back home? A week later? A month? A year?

Lucy sighed as she buried her face in her knees. No point in thinking about it now. I should get some sleep and think about it tomorrow.

Lucy struggled to keep her eyes open, but she soon surrndered. And fell in a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile~

Natsu and Happy stared at the spot where Lucy was supposed to be. Yet saw nothing but specks of gold. Slowly Happy turned to Natsu.

"Um, Natsu, i think there's something wrong with my eyes, i can't see Lucy anymore" he gulped.

Natsu slowly turned to him, "m-me too..." they both stared at each other wide eyed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly they started screaming and running around.

"WE KILLLED LUCY!" they screamed, horrified.

They stopped and looked at each other,

"We should tell the master" Happy suggested, Natsu hurriedly nodded. And started towards the guild.

"Wait for me!" The blue feline shouted, struggling to keep up with Natsus incredible speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning and stretching, Lucy sleeply rubbed her eyes, and lazily blinked at the trees around her.

She slowly looked around, and finally yesterdays event slapped her on the face.

Frowning, she sighed. and got up, the campfire long gone. Lucy thought

'Okay, first things first, we need to find civilisation'

Determiand, Lucy continued her roaming, feeling the dirt on her body, she Longed for a hot bath. She thought about her next step, after finding human beings and all. She decided that calling Grandpa Crux is the best choice for now.

After another hour or so of aimless walking, Lucy found people, "yes! Humans!" Lucy rejoiced, as she ran to them.

"Hey! Over here!" Lucy called out. And gasped when suddenly an arrow shot past her. She froze and gulped as she sweated bullets.

"Stand back!" They shouted. Causing Lucy to nod fiercely.

They slowly surrounded her, weapons still up, ready to shot if need to. Yet one of them relaxed and lowered her bow.

"It's okay girls, it's a woman" all the others, (which she noted were all womens) lowered their bows and relaxed as well. Lucy couldn't decide if she should be happy they didn't kill her, or offended that they didn't realize she was a woman.

"He-hey" Lucy started nervously. They just nodded at her, as if reassuring her that they won't attack.

"Um, I'm Lucy, i got washed up on the shore, and i was hoping you could help me..?" She said hesitantly. But relaxed as she saw them smile, one of the girls stepped up to her with a smile.

"I'm Clover!" Her brown hair bouncing, she shuffled from foot to foot. She excitedly introduced herself, before turning to her friends,

"This is Umi!" She pointed to a girl with striking purple eyes, and flowy brown hair. Umi gave Lucy a kind smile, which Lucy returned.

Clovers finger shifted to a girl that has quite the body build, With curly blonde hair, and abs. Lucy admired her six packs for a second. Before she realized she was staring. "Annnd this is silk!"

She turned to Lucy again,

"So, you said you needed help?"

Time skip~

"-And she's soooooo pretty! Like, she's the most beautiful woman on earth!" As Clover babbled on and on about a beautiful woman called Boa Hancock. Lucy thought back on what Clover said.

 _"This is an island where only women live in! Any man who steps foot into this island will be eliminated!"_

Oh jeez, what kinda of place did she end up in?

Lucy shuddered as Clovers snake wrapped around her. She froze. Clover laughed at her,

"Don't worry, he likes you!"

 _Oh wow that makes me feel a lot better_ , Lucy was about to say, but instead just gave clover a shakey smile.

"So i never asked, but where did you come from? You're not from this island are you?" Clover eyed Lucy's clothes for a second.

"Yeah, i came from fiore" She informed, hoping the snake would get off of her. Instead he made himself comfortable under her breasts. ' _You little-'_

She noticed Clover stopping, staring at her confusedly.

"Fiore?" Umi suddenly spoke up, her brows furrowed and her face was thoughtful, "Never heard of it," Umi shook her head, and Lucy gave a small laugh.

"It's okay, It's not very known" she easily lied, and immediately felt guilty. But she tried to convince herself that it was for the best. The best of what, she didn't know.

Clover jogged up to Lucy, (as she got left behind) and pointed at Umi.

"You see, Umi studied about the outside, that's why She knows so much, It's so cool! sometime She brings things that she found washed up on the shore." Clovers eyes widened, "Like you!" She squealed, and Lucy laughed at that.

"But anyway, they're really interesting.."

Lucy was too deep in thoughts to hear Clover, _'so fiore doesn't exist huh?'_ Okay she really needed to summon Grandpa Crux, the sooner she learns about this world, the faster she can leave.

Clover continued on talking when she suddenly squealed,

"Yay! We're here!"

Lucy looked ahead, and saw women all around, not a single man in sight, _'i guess they were serious about that'_ but what truly amazed her was the size of some of the womens.

Some easily exceeded 7fts, and Lucy had to look up to just catch a glimpse of their faces. She stood, awed.

"I know what you're thinking, how cool is this place, but life here is quite normal! Oh! Oh! I should give you a tour!" Clover squealed excitedly. Before Umi bursted her bubble and said.

"Now, now, I'm pretty sure Lucy is tired, how about we just drop her off at an inn, and let her rest for a bit before we do that?" As much as Lucy wanted to protest, she didn't. She wasn't tired. At least, not that much. But she did want to be left alone so that she could figure out what's happening.

"Okay.. " Clover pouted, then brightened. "Or! She could just live in my house! We could be roommates! Or is it housemates?" Clover pondered, Then shook her head. "Anyway, I'm pretty lonely all alone at my house, so it would be nice to have someone living with me!"

Umi seemed to be thinking about it, before Silk placed a hand on her shoulders, and when she she looked up, she saw her nod. So she shrugged and smiled at Clover.

"Alright, but only if Lucy wants to" she confirmed. All their gazes averted to Lucy. Who shrugged in response and gave a bright smile.

"I don't mind," beside it would be nice to have someone to help her in case she doesn't understand anything.

"Yes!"

. . . .

After giving Lucy a small tour of her house, Clover left, her excuse being that Hancock is coming back today.

Just why were they so obsessed with this woman?

"If you want me, you can just ask around and they'll tell you where I am." Clover informed. Lucy nodding at her.

"Okay! Really though, thank you clover. For helping me" Lucy replied. Clover sending her a big smile.

"It's okay Lucy! We women have to stick together afterall!" After giving Lucy a brief hug, she left and closed the door behind her.

Lucy sighed. "Okay," she muttered to herself, "time to start planning to go home!"

First thing she did was contact her spirits. Asking them if they were okay, which after she asked if she had a limited amount of magic.

"Although it's not as strong as it was back in earthland, I can still definitely feel your magic," Loke explained, "You can still use magic freely, but I have to warn you, if you use magic, your magic will restore a bit slower then it usually does. " Okay, she can still use her magic, that was a relief.

Next she called Grandpa Crux, asking him to tell her all that he knew about this world. After an hour of searching. He finally snapped out of it. Explaining all that he found about this world. And Lucy found herself overwhelmed with the amount of information he was drowning her in.

Lucy held up a hand, cradling her poor head as it pounded. "Okay gramps i think I'm going to have to stop you. It's too much all at once and i don't think i can take it in." Without falling unconscious like, once or twice.

"Are you okay?" Crux gently asked. She brushed him off.

"Yes, yes I'm okay. Just need a bit to absorb all of that, thanks gramps. You can go back." He nodded, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

She stared at the wall for about ten minutes, trying to think. But her thoughts were scattered. And she can't seem to be able to keep a thought.

"Ugh, no i need some fresh air, I can't think!" Lucy groaned, plucking herself off the chair, and heading out.

However, she noticed how quiet it was outside. Looking around, there was not a single soul in sight. And Lucy wondered if she was starting to hallucinate. Did she actually imagine all the people here? Just as more thoughts started to crowd her head. Lucy heard a loud cheer.

. . . .

Lucy manged to follow the cheer to a big arena. Walking in, she wondered who was fighting. And why.

"Excuse me" she tapped on a woman's shoulder. "What's going on?"

The woman turned to her, a big proud and smug smile placed on her face at the same time. "Three womens are being punished for disrespecting the most beautiful on earth!" Hearts formed in her eyes as she looked back at the arena. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

 _'The most beautiful woman on earth? Didn't clover talk about her?'_ She thought as she looked at the arena. What she saw almost made her eyes bulge and her heart to stop.

"Is that?!" She quickly ran closer. To get a better look, and hoped to god they weren't who she thought they are.

"Clover?! Umi?! Silk?!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was, it was them. Clover, umi and silk. What were they doing there? Lucy looked around and tapped a womans shoulder.

"Excuse me? What's going on?" The woman looked at her, annoyed but still she answered her question.

"Uh, are you new here or something? They're obviously about to get punished!" What?

"What? Why?!" The woman only rolled her eyes.

"You won't belive this, but they dared to defy Boa-sama! They almost made her fall just because the girl didn't want boa-sama to step on her stupid snake! Those fools!" Almost? They were going through all of this for ALMOST tripping her? Lucy couldn't believe her ears. How could someone be so petty?

She looked back to see the boa lady walking down the stairs. The girls watching her intently. As she got to the last step. Lucy honestly thought they were going to be forgiven considering the kind smile she gave them. But then she held her hand out and pink hearts came out when she shouted something lucy couldn't quite catch.

Suddenly they were turned to stone! Lucy gasped, what kind of magic is that? She ran to the rails and leaned in to see clearer. when she heard boa say to get them out of her sight. Lucy didn't wait to see what she meant by that. Grabbing scorpions key, she summoned him and told him to keep the two giant (scary) ladies that were stepping up to her friends. Ignoring the gasps from behind her.

"What-?!" They both shouted, surprised.

"Hey, over here!" She called to Boa. she didn't turn around fully yet but Lucy still continued. "Let my friends go, you shallow petty woman!" Too much?

Everyone gasped and it turned deadly quiet as Boa slowly turned around. And Lucy watched her face turn from astonished to outraged.

Too much.

Before she could even register what happened, she was grabbed from behind and dragged off.

"He-hey! Let go of me! Where are you taking me? Hey! HEY!" They didn't answer. And Lucy tried her best to struggle as she also saw scorpion get tackled by a bunch of women. "Scorpion! Forced closure!" She shouted, sighing in relief as he disappeared. And she admited to be a little amused when she saw the woman fall on top of each other. Each squealing, shrieking or shouting in surprise.

After a bit of struggling, and whining as they were completely ruining her cute sweatpants, she was thrown off like a sack of potato.

"Rude!" She scoffed. Standing up and dusting off her pants while looking around. Her hands slowed down once she realized she was in the arena that she was looking over just minutes ago. Looking up, she saw Boa and the two scary giant ladies beside her.

Yeah, they definitely didn't look happy.

Neither did the crowd, loud boos and glares were thrown her way. "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" They chanted and her brows furrowed. Are they serious? All because Lucy offended one person? They must really like her if they reacted like this. They had murderous gaze directed at her.

"Who are you? And why did you come here?" The woman. Hancock questioned. Looking down at her.

"I'm Lucy! From fairy tail! Now let my friends go!" Lucy growled. Glaring at the woman. Who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Fairy tail? What is that? I've never heard of it. No matter, you insulted me. And now you'll pay!" With fingers shaped like hearts. Pinky hearts came towards. Lucy eyes widened. That's what turned them to stone!

With quick reflexes. Lucy dodged them, but hancock didn't ease up. "Restrain her!" She ordered. The two giant womans beside her advanced. And Lucy jumped back. Eyes narrowing.

Who should she summon? Loke? No, with all the women here he would go crazy. Taurus? No, even worse? There's no water so that's a no no for Aquarius. A-ha! Of course!

Lucy smirked. Taking out virgo key. She summoned her. "Princess." She greeted like usual. And Lucy tried to ignore how deathly quiet the arena became as she instructed Virgo to make holes under the giant ladies. With a bow. Virgo went.

Than as if they remembered to breathe. The arena broke out in mutters and whispers. The two giant lady were staring at her. Horrified. "How-how did you do that?" One of them questioned.

"With magic?" Wasn't that obvious? Didn't they have magic here? That hancock lady was using magic.. Wasn't she?

"Magic?" From behind the two ladies. Hancock sounded. The ladies (she really needed to know their names. She can't keep calling them two ladies.) Parted to show her.

With arms crossed. Hancock inspected her. Then turned around. "Bring her to my chamber." Once again. The arena turned deathly quiet. The only sound was that of hancock heels clicking against the cement floor.

The cement floor.

VIRGO!

"Get away!" Lucy screamed at the two ladies. Running towards the stairs. "Hurry!" Too late. The ground shook beneath them and crumbled. Taking them down with it.

They screamed. Only to have it cut short. It was a fall alright but it was more to trap them there than to hurt them.

Lucy cringed. "Sorry, I forgot." She called out to them. While they gave an unimpresed grunt.

"Princess punshi-"

"Just go home virgo."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy wasn't quite sure what Hancock wanted with her. Did she want to kill her? Steal her keys? No! She won't let her take her friends even if she died!

"What does she want with me?" Lucy asked the two (different), ladies. They were as stiff as a rock and just plain out ignored her. So rude! Lucy grumbled and she was roughly tagged along. They might as well carry her, this is the fastest she could walk!

After what seemed like forever of dragging. Lucy finally found herself in front of Hancock's room. Or, at least, she thinks it's her room. She wasn't sure, no one explained to her what was really going on.

They knocked on the door and the doors were opened to the reveal freshly cleaned yet still very much giant ladies. They shoved her inside and the two ladies, (god what were their names!?) Dragged her and forced her to kneel.

"Careful!" Lucy gasped as she scratched her knees and ripped her sweatpants a bit. She glared at the snake-like lady when Hancocks voice reached her ear.

"How did you do it?" Lucy turned to her, tilting her head. What was she talking about? Do what?

Meanwhile~

"Ah, now I remember."

"Remember what Crux?"

"I forgot to tell Lucy there's no magic in the place she's in." Silence filled the air. "Oh well, she'll manage."

Back to lucy~

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb!" The golden-haired lady snapped. "How did you summon the lady out of thin air?! Was she hiding? Does she have some kind of ability?" Lucy stared up at her, was she serious? It was magic! Isn't it obvious that she had celestial magic?

"With magic?" Lucy cleared hesitantly, like she was questioning that too. The room was quiet before a scoff came from Hancock. She leaned back against her seat.

(Was that a giant snake that she was using as a chair? What in the name of Mavis?)

"Do you believe we are idiots? Magic? There's no such thing as magic!" She spat, another scoff leaving her lips. "Tell me now, or i will turn you into stone." Bah, Lucy would rather avoid that happening. But it also reminded her of something.

"Stone? Stone! What happened to my friends?!" Lucy tried to get up purely out of passion and worry, but the two women held her down as Hancock raised an eyebrow.

"Friends? Ah, do you mean those our beautiful empress turned due to their rudeness? They must be taken away right now. They'll never disrespect her again." The golden hair lady dismissed, Lucy gaped, eyes wide and heart beating fast. Her eyes snapped back to Hancock as she growled.

"What?! No! Bring back my friends! I swear if you do anything to them I'll-"

"Don't be so rude!" The snake lady spoke sharply. Forcing down to the ground even more. Lucy looked at her.

"Rudeness?! You get offended too easily! They stopped you from stepping on a snake! What's rude about that!?" Lucy inquired, genuinely appalled. Her shifted from the snake lady to Hancock. Who still had a blank look on her face. Lucy clenched her jaw, wondering what Hancock gonna do next. Turn her into stone? Most likely.

Yet instead, Hancock simply sighed. Rubbing jer snake as her eyes looked. "You know, I've been very bored lately. Everythings the same and there's nothing new. So fate must've brought you to entertain me."

'Entertain me? I'm not a clown!' Lucy fumed mentally.

"So, I'll give you a chance. If you show me your ability and humour me, I'll let your companions go." Lucy perked up, starting to listen intently. "If you fail, however. I'll turn you into stone and leave you with the others." Lucy froze, oh. Oh, that's some deal right there. She started to shake, tears running down her face comically.

Gah, why does she always have to get into these weird situations? Wasn't she supposed to be Lucky Lucy? (Even if she did leave that nickname behind. Huh, maybe that's the reason.)

But, if it's for her friend. Lucy will walk through Tartarus for them. Taking a deep breath, with a fire in her eyes, Lucy looked into Hancocks eyes.

"Deal." She sealed it.

 _Thank you everyone for reading this and see later special thanks for snowblueowl and chyica, chyica for giving me tips for this story and snowblueowl for giving me a chance and reading this_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month now, Clover, umi and silk turned back to humans and were living happily. Lucy has been working hard as Hancocks slave and let me tell you.

It's hard.

Especially with an unreasonable woman like Hancock. Oh, don't get Lucy started. Even if all she wanted to do was rip her hair out and snap and vent. But when did she have time for that? Instead of living with Clover like Lucy and Clover thought she would. She was forced to go live at the castle Hancock lived. So she could order her around even more when she's within reach.

It wasn't fun, but it's what kept Hancock from turning Lucys friends back into stone. And as she said before, Lucy will do anything for them.

Somewhere along the line, Hancock started to train Lucy. She saw her fight one of the women on the island (kind of like thise gladiators fights)

She decided that Lucy was too weak to be Hancock servent and made a decision that she'll train Lucy.

"You should be grateful, it's purely out of the kindness of my heart."

"Ah, Hancock-sama you're so kind!"

Blah. Lucy still wasn't completely used to everyone fawning over Hancock. Even her own sisters (the two giant ladies which Lucy _finally_ learned their names, Marigold and sandersonia).

At first, Lucy didn't know whether to reject or not. She didn't need help, she was helping herself already.

But then she actually thought about it and decided why not? She'll improve her skills in combat and maybe even win!

News flash, Lucy lost.

Hancock whooped her ass and found a million fault in the way she fought. From her stance to her punches. Everything. It was horrible, the training.

To be fair though, Hancock did warn Lucy before they started, she said it'll be a living hell.

It is a living hell.

But thankfully (and surprisingly) Hancock was more patient and more observant. She took her time explaining things simply when lucy didn't understand, Lucy continued to get stronger, training rigorously every day, even when the temperature began to drop and the ground became covered in snow.

When Hancock came lunging at her. Lucy was surprised at how agile she'd become. Fighting against boa every day, the progress wasn't as easy to measure. But as Hancock threw a kick after kick she found herself weaving around her kicks, contorting and bending her body away from the hits. Of course, that didn't mean she escaped all of them.

"You've gotten much stronger! But you've still got a ways to go before you're even halfway decent kuja warrior!" Hancock announced, and Lucy nodedd. The fire in her eyes burned bright and made Hancock smirk.

Later on, Lucy went out on a rare night off. To go drinking with Umi Clover and silk. Of course, Lucy drank and talked and laughed and had fun as much as she could.

Also having beer as much as she can until there was no doubt she was wasted.

The hall is full of noises of woman laughing, talking and crying (they're drunk) like Lucy was any better, she's more drunk than half of them combined. She hiccuped. Face flat against the table

"Hey hey!" She called to Umi. "Umi-chan, why are there three of you? Oh well the more the merrier! Ahaha!" Her giggle was interrupted by another hiccup.

"Lucy-san I really think you should stop drinking!" Umi warned, unlike the others, Umi was responsible. Drinking moderately and making sure to have a cup of water every now and then.

Lucy, like the emotional mess that she is, broke down crying "but WHY?! I LOVE YOU!" Umi sweat dropped and then sighed.

'What's that got to do with anything?' She thought tiredly. Clover snoring away on her lap while Silk was passed out on the table.

"You don't love me do you!?" Lucy sniffed, hiccuped, than sniffed again. Tears actually gathering in her eyes.

"Tha-" before she could even continue, Umi was interrupted by Lucy picking up an egg roll and holding it to Umi as an offer of friendship. Even if they were already friends.

"Then come drink with me. here an egg roll..." She trailed off, mind flashing back. She sniffed again and started to weep. Frowing.

'Egg roll... Natsu..'

"What?! Why are you crying now?" Umi cocked her head, brows furrowed. Lucy let her head drop on the table. Sobbing

"Natsu! Where are you, you big idiot?! You always come save me, so where are you now?!"

"Natsu?" Umi questioned, but already, Lucy was out like a light. The only sign that she still alive was the soft mutters coming out of her mouth. Umi sighed, "How troublesome. All of you." She looked at Silk and Clover and shook her head.

"Ughh" Lucy woke up with a head ache, the sun too bright and the breeze too warm as her head seemed intent on curling up and crushing itself. "What happened?" She groaned. Trying desperately to to remember yesterdays events as she hoped she hadn't said anything stupid.

"I bet I said something stupid!" She was. Drunk her is an idiot afterall. "Ugh that's why beer is never good for me!" Lucy slumped back on the bed and stared out the window even as her head hurt. She noticed the sun is out and hummed a tune to herself that seemed tk match this cloudy weather.

Wait.

The sun was out. Like it was mid-day.

Training starts at morning..

Lucy shot up out of bed and shrieked. "Oh my GOD I'M LATE HANCOCK IS GONNA KILL ME!" She almost fell on her face but didn't care, scrambling to put on her workout clothes. "Hancock I'm sorry Hancock I'm sorry, Hancock please don't kill me!" She chanted as she changed clothes, not even bothering to grab breakfast, she sprinted out to the training field.

"Ha..ha..ha.. H-hey Hancock.." Lucy laughed nervously. "What a lovely day isn't it?" Probably the last day she'll witness. Lucy thought depressingly. But judging by the way Hancock was giving her her back. Lucy was definitely right.

Hancock slowly turned around. Glared a hole into her forehead. "You dare make me wait? Some nerves you've got there you little worm!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy manged to let out before Hancock delivered a kick tjat Lucy manged to avoid at the last second.

"Don't avoid it!" She punched Lucy across the head. Making her develop a red angry bump on her head. Lucy whinee pitifully as Hancock harrumphed.

"I noticed in our training that you only focus on one enemy in a time and that's not good, here you will have people come at you left and right above and beneath you, so you have to keep your eyes open and everywhere, and you have to sense them. So that's what we're working on today my sisters will help" Hancock handed Lucy a piece of cloth, and lucy stared at it confused

"Put around your eyes"

"Oh" she put around her eyes, she expected the darkness but certainly not the sudden hit on her shoulder. "Ow! what the hell?!"

"I told you didn't I we will be working on your senses" Lucy felt another thing hit her side this time, it felt.. rough.. Is that a rock? Another one hit her.

Yup it's a rock.

"You think people will let you doze off like that? They will take the slightest chance to attack you," Hancock kicked lucy and she felt two rocks hitting her from opposite sides it seems they kept moving in circles. "Never, let your guard down. Never give them a chance or let them see your weakness. Let them believe you are fearless and have no weakness." The way Hancock said it felt..somehow personal. Like she ws remembering a dark and bitter past.

But Lucy didn't have time to dwell on it. "AH!" Another kick sent Lucy flying!

This process of attack kept going on until she managed to dodge one of Hancock kicks

"Yes! Woo-ho - " her celebration was cut short when Hancock delivered another kick

"You're hopeless" Hancock sighed. Lucy groaned in pain. "How many times have I told you not to get distracted in the battle?!"

"Two times" Lucy pointed out. Only to feel a glare on her back.

"Did you say something?"

"No" they started again, when out of nowhere and with no warning. Lucy felt something slash her cheeks, her fingers shot up to her cheek and she felt the wound and the blood dripping, gasping. She lowered her blind fold to look at the blood. Her head snapped up and she asked **incredulously**

 **"Did** you just, did you just use a knife?! Are you trying to train me or kill me?!"

"Both"

"WHAT!?"

"Besides it's expected and will proceed to use guns soon as after"

Again. "WHAT?!"

"What do you think people use in the battlefield? A stick? They use knifes, guns, swords, devil fruits and all type of things, don't you think this is appropriate?"

"I-i guess bu-"

"Are you doubting me?"

"What? No-"

"Than shut up and put on your blidnfold."

Lucy couldn't argue as she felt a kick coming from her left. Deciding she had no other choice, Lucy put on her blindfold again.

Another kick from behind. Maybe Lucy couldn't see it but a sense of satisfaction and pride washed over Hancock as she watched Lucy dodge so fluidly and naturally.

'Two.. No three knifes one from above? And two from the right' Lucy easily dodged and gave herself a pat on the back whena kick from behind that certainly felt like it came out of nowhere knocked her down. But Lucy gathered herself another finshing kick that would've knocked the breath out of her.

"You finally learned how to dodge." Hancocks haughty voice scoffed.  
"A snail would've done it faster, but even so dodging is useless if you don't know how to fight"

Lucy could cry.

But instead she groaned, because she knew hancock was right. Even if she felt like lying down there all day long. Lucy stood up. She was just about to take off her blindfold when she as surprise by an upper kick.

She dodged and jumped away protesting. "Hey! I haven't taken off my blindfold yet!"

"Who said you can take it off?"

Oh. This just got a lot more harder. Especially now that she suddenly had to rely on her hearing only.

Surprisingly went well.

Lucy listened carefully 'There!' Lucy whipped her body to Hancock and kicked her as hard as she can, which was pretty hard considering that she was also sometimes training with my six-packs-hvae-six-packs Silk.

But somehow it felt like all her training was in vain with Hancock. Even if it was a good fight.

By the end of it. Lucy was more than a little out of breath, they, more like she, been training from dusk till dawn (today being an exception due to Lucy being late)

And Lucy was barely getting any rest unless you count her being thrown across the field and knocked unconscious rest. Then yeah

She got plenty of rest.

But thank Mavis fairy tail made her run all the time or else she wouldn't have been able to handle this! "We will continue tomorrow." Hancock walked off, doesn't this woman ever get tired? Lucy certainly did.

On the way home she saw an old woman "You know? She likes nyou" Lucy had to look around to make sure the old woman wasn't talking to anyone else

Or herself .

Shes not disrespectful, she could be crazy for all we know!

"Um are-"

"Yes I'm talking to nyou" Lucy blinked, she turned fully to the old lady. Said lady grinned, satisfied she got Lucy's attention. "Who do you mean likes me?"

"Hancock." Lucy raised an eyebrow and bursted out laughing. Expecting this to be a joke and the old lady will laugh with her anytime now...

Anytime now...

Any time..

Except it never came and the realization of this made Lucy stop laughing.

Ah, this woman was insane after all.

Lucy sputtered. "a-are you joking? How could Hancock like me? Kill me yeah but like me?"

"Hancock is..shy. And quite frankly, arrogant."

'as if I didnt notice' Lucy thought.

"She will neyaver admit that she cares about someone, but if nyou keep observing, nyou will be able to tell easily."

"And how do I know that?"

"You will notice her getting slightly less tense around you, she will invite you to her chamber if nothing but for you to help her, she tries to keep you near. But it's not obvious unless you pay extra attention but it seems she's not at that stage with you yet."

What.

"She doesn't use her powers on you as much"

"yeah but she doesn't use it on me because I'm not charmed and also because we have a deal." Lucy happily said. the lady raised an eyebrow, and Lucy shrunk under her gaze, eyes shifting nervously.

"...Okay! okay...maybe I am. A bit. Who are you anyway?"

"Before asking someone for their name you should introduce yourself first it's disrespectful."

"Geh, alright. Sorry my name is Lucy nice to meet you"

"Gloriosa but womans call me elder nyon"

"Huh, makes sense."

The next day~

Hancock is bothered.

It seems today for some reason. That peasant was paying more attention to her, and usually Hancock is okay with it. Having used to eyes staring at her, and admiring her beauty.

But this gaze is unsettling. Like she's trying to figure something out, it's like she's staring deep into her soul and searching for her deepest secrets.

And Hancock didn't like that. Not at all.

Lucy on other hand is still staring. Trying to find out if Hancock actually liked her or not. As if it was written in black ink on her forehead 'I like Lucy.'

Finally seemimg to have enough, Hancocks head snapped to her. "Why are you staring?!" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Finally realized my beauty?" Lucy just tilted her head, not replying and only narrowing her eyes further.

The longer Lucy stared, the more Hancock developed tick marks on her (beautiful) head. Until she finally lost it. Hitting Lucy across the head and snapping her out of the weird staring trance she was in.

"Ow!" Lucy hissed, rubbing her poor head thag was starting to develop a bump. "What was that for!" Letting her get a taste of her own medicine, Hancock ignored her and sashayed away. Starting the hell.

Oops, she meant training.

When they started, Lucy was happy to know she wasn't a total embarrassment on the battle field.

She could successfully dodge and multi-task. And that was very important in this place, (according to Hancock at least.)

Lucy could also pack quite a punch. That's also as strong as her well-known Lucy-kick which has also gotten more stronger, mind you.

As for her magical powers, Hancock couldn't help much in that department, since she doesn't know much about it.

Instead her spirits helped. Gaining a new ability that was quite interesting! Lucy learned she could use Star Dresses, meaning she could borrow her spirits powers, it makes her heart warm up to know that her spirit trust her enough to let her do this.

Lucy also improved her whip using. And was trained enough to summon up to 4 spirits and keep their gates open for an hour while also fighting for herself. Which was VERY tiring, summoning one was easy. Yes it consumes power but not that much. It became a piece of cake the more she improved. She could keep the gate open for hours, golden or silver.

As for two, it took power but it was okay. She could keep them open for about 5 hours. Three was stretching it but she could keep them open for 3 hours. But Lucy had to have focus to make sure she doesn't faint, but now she could do it 1 was nothing. Two was easy. Three was medium, and four Is okay.

Lucy could handle it! She was getting stronger and she'll make sure to continue on this pace. She could also make Gemini turn to Hancock! Which was incredible! As you may know Gemini can turn to people-everyone. and have their powers and thoughts and knowledge, but all that relies on their owner, if she/he are powerful enough and reach the same powers as that person then Gemini can turn to them.

For example, if it was Lucy before she had came here, she wouldn't be able to make Gemini turn to guildarts because her powers isn't nearly as strong as him so she can't. But people like Max or bisca she would be able.

But now she would be able to make Gemini turn to Hancock! She was so proud of herself, she could cry.

Anyway, back to the topic. If she can make Gemini turn to Hancock, it means that her powers equel to Hancock! But in hand to hand compat Hancock would definitely beat Lucy.

But after realising this, Lucy quickly went to Hancock so that she can share this piece of (quite interesting) information, she summoned Gemini and made them turn them to Hancock.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Lucy didn't realize just how bad and excitedly babbled to Hancock while she stood there, eyes wide.

"And Gemini is amazing! Because they can copy everything, and even know your memories when they transform. They're really powerful, I'm happy to have them." What Lucy said seemed to snap Hancock out of her stupor.

Her face suddenly looked thunderous. And Lucy quickly snapped her mouth shut as Hancock stood up.

"Make them turn back!" She yelled, and Lucy winced. Taking a step back. "Now! Make them turn back now!"

"Hancock what's - "

"Now! Now!" For some reason Hancock was turning hysterical. Demanding loudly that her sisters had to calm her down.

"Lucy, you should go for now." Marigold advised while Lucy stood there, lost. What was going on? Why was Hancock like this? But Lucy still obeyed. With a puff of white air, Gemini turned back.

"I wonder why she was so upset?" Lucy wondered as she gently closed the door. Feeling awful as she heard sobs coming from inside. "Oh what did i do?" She fretted.

"Perri perri." Gemini flew around her head. Gently patting her head as she smiled up at them. "When we turned to her, we saw her memories. Perri, do you want to know?" Gemini said, tilting their head. Lucy hurriedly shook her head, the thought seemed horrifying!

"What?! No! That would be an invasion of privacy! If she wants to tell me she will tell me okay?" Gemini stared at her for a second then nodded and left.

 _Thanks for reading, I'm trying to make it so that Hancock likes Lucy, but am I making them out of character? I feel like a dull writer._

 _Also it may take about two chapters until luffy appears, I want to make Hancock and lucy bond before he comes._

 _I'm thinking of making this story two ways, one way she will join law's crew, other she will join luffys. Or I could just pick one crew for her to join in since a two way is kinda hard._  
 _But if you guys want it I'm up to cuz I won't do it unless I enjoy I and I do enjoy doing anything so comments below._

 _anyways my brother is a gemini! I'm cancer, what sign are you?_


	6. A MAN! yes a man

Boa had dragged Lucy with her on a ship with woman's too. She had said that there is something that she had to take care of. Yet Lucy couldn't understand why she had to come too. It reminded her of what elder nyon said. 'She tries to keep you close' they had been there for about a week or so, and now they were finally returning.

"Boaaaa! Why are we in here? Can't we get out of this room?" Lucy whined from over the chair, and she continued on whining until boa grew a tick mark and suddenly stood from the bed. Causing Lucy to be surprised and fall from her chair, but boa paid her no attention as she walked to the door with her snake following her, Lucy still on the floor blinked at boa, "she looks so cool with her snake following, I want a snake too but nooo..." Lucy pouted as she got up from her place on the floor. She summoned plue, "oh whatever I still have you plue!" She said cheerfully hugging the spirit "pun pun~"

She had got out of the room just in time to see boa, heading to the other ship belonging to the marines, with her sister right beside her, "so at last you have came for me? Such troublesome people" Lucy questioned what was going on. But she laughed when boa said that she want all the valued things on the ship, the vice-admiral momongashouted that what she said was preposterous, but his men we're already doing as told. He yelled at them and they snapped back from their lovey dovy mode, exclaiming that before they knew it they were already doing what she ask-no sorry ordered them to do. Momonga, explained that Portgas D Ace is being executed, in one week from today, and whitebeard is sure to strike up a war so that he can save ace. So they're gathering all shichibukai and warlords to prepare for the war. And he said to boa that she can either join the war and help them or lose her position as a shichibukai. Of course boa rejected. And walked off, back to her ship, "let's get back to Amazon lily peacefully now!" She said and they started to sail back. Momongasaid that she had two days to decide, and that he will be waiting here. So she better chose wisely. She only gave him a glance before turning away, "Do as you wish"

"Ah home sweet home!" Lucy said, as they entered Amazon lily, cheers sounded all over, "SNAKE PRINCESS "DAISY-SAMA!" "LAN-SAMA" "LUCY-SAMA!" Wait what? Since when did they cheer for Lucy? Lucy looked confused, a month or so before they were booing her, some giving her dirty looks whenever she passed by. Oh well she didn't really care why. "GORGEAN SISTERS!"

They cheered as the sisters took the front, kuja Pirates following behind, waving at the still cheering crowd. Where did Lucy fit into all this you may ask? Well she was that awkward person on the side trying to penetrate the STILL cheering crowd so that she can go home to the comfortable bed and her nice comfy pj, just thinking about it made her sigh in pleasure. "Lucy.." Lucy flinched knowing that boa was looking at her from over her shoulders. She slowly turned to boa, "you still have training" boa hissed. "But-but my bed and pj.. " Lucy moaned. "I don't care" Lucy pouted and followed boa, her sisters chuckled a bit at Lucy and boa. They could tell Hancock liked Lucy, they're Hancocks sisters, so knowing when she liked a person or not was a piece of cake! as she followed boa, Lucy noticed that some of the people here, seemed anxious and nervous. Like they're hiding something. She saw boa asking a woman, if anything has happened while she was gone. The woman didn't meet her gaze and said that nothing happened. Boa narrowed her eyes, but carried on, she entered the castle of hers, Lucy following upon arrival, is presented by a gift from the younger amazons, a statue of her made with mud and clay."Aww! How sweet!" Boa scoffs it down, breaking it, stating that it was crudely made. At this moment Lucy was reminded of her past when her father had done the same to her rice balls, oh how devastated she was. Those kids will probably feel the same if they found out. Boa also inquires why most of the warriors weren't at the harbor to meet her. Enishida, the one asked, lies that a dangerous "monkey" was on the island and they went to go kill it to which Hancock brushes it off and goes to relax. Nyon suddenly shows up in the throne room "Hey you're that.." Lucy trails off, nyon tries to convince boa to take the World Government's order, since her Shichibukai title was the sole reason the island was kept safe in the first place after marines found a way to cross the Calm Belt. When Hancock does not budge, Nyon attempts to show her future through a crystal ball but Hancock stops the process. Hancock then tells Nyon she does not care if the island is destroyed since everyone will forgive her, Lucy of course rolled her eyes but didn't disagree knowing well that was true, before throwing nyon out a screamed in terror, scrambling to see what happened to the old woman, but somehow The elderly amazon managed to land on her feet, avoiding injury,lucy sighed in relieve, then glared at hancock,in return hancock paying her no attention. The princess's bath time is soon announced and the amazons in the castle are forced to leave and set up a perimeter around it, not allowing anyone in "Our training will be after" boa said to Lucy, She left and the preparations for her bath started. By now Lucy had gotten used to it. She doesn't know why they make it such an over dramatic thing. But whatever Lucy shrugged and walked up to the Enishida "so.. " Lucy started watching as Enishida tensed up, "what's really wrong?" She asked, the Amazon stammered out a nothing. "Just tell me, what I do know, is that it's something you don't want boa to know " the women still insisted that there's nothing going on. Lucy sighed "look either you spill it and I don't tell boa or you don't and I find out on my own and tell boa. It's your choice" Lucy felt very evil. She didn't like doing this...

Okay maybe she liked it a bit

But that doesn't mean she wants to torment the poor girl. The woman finally gave up and spilled the info "hmm.. So he's in the jungle right now?" "Yes at least that's where I saw him jump off at. " "jump off?" "Ah, yes he had stretched his way and had even kidnapped one of the womans with him and leaped off the wall" "what?! And how are you even sure he's still alive?! I mean if he jumped all that he must've at least broken all his bones!" "No apparently not. The woman still saw him again" "wow..anyway we don't got time we have to find him before boa finds out! Thanks for telling Me it was very nice of you!" Lucy said "um..sure You're welcome... Even though you forced me..." the woman sweat dropped. Still how nice of Lucy to help, as she headed to the jungle she stopped midway "oh and tell these kids who made the boa clay that it was amazing and they did a great job!" Enishida smiled.

Time skip~

"WHERE THE FREAK IS HE?! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE AM I?!" Lucy shouted.

Meanwhile~

Luffy is roaming on top of the castle wall trying to figure out what to do next. He decides the best course of action is to ask for a ship from the head of the island and figures she must be in one of the village's tallest buildings. With that, he jumps to the nearest building he can see and lands on the roof, but it caves in under his weight and sends him crashing through, attracting attention to the castle. Luffy drops into the bathtub where Hancock is currently bathing. "AHH! water! I can't swim in water! I will drown!" After realizing he can stand in the water, he notices the snake princess naked yet does not turn to stone. Rather, "hey that mark on your back... "he comments. he had seen it before, he remembered hatchi had on his head only slightly different. Hancock turns to him with a menacing expression, angry that he saw it.

Hancock's sisters soon burst into the room "sister! What on earth is going on?!" Only to find Luffy standing there in the bath. "Who is that?" "A kingdom? What is a man doing in this kingdom?" Clothing Hancock marigold asked "what exactly happened?" Furious that Luffy saw her back (which also angers her sisters as well when she tell them what happened), "then the only choice we have is to kill him!" "Why? i only saw her back..." Luffy backs off a few steps, "the thing you saw on my back..is something we don't want to be revealed even if we die!" Hancock, lowers her head a bit and mumbles "not even Lucy.. " "that? Why? Who are you? Why?" "Take everything you've seen to the grave! Mero mero mellow!" "Huh? Noro noro? That's a noro noro beam?!" Luffy recaps what happened between him and foxy, "crap I'm gonna slow down?! I'm slowing down.." Luffy has his hands in front of him to defend himself, while Hancock attempts to use her powers on Luffy, only to find they do not work. After a couple tries, "why don't you turn into stone?! Didn't you feel anything wicked in your heart even after you saw me naked in bath?!" Hancock inquired "that's impossible sister! The beauty of your naked body is at a level that could never fail to capture anybody regardless of their age and genders!" Marigold gasped "it's probably his fear of death that's surpassing his wicked desires! He's pathetic but he is a Lucky man!" Sandersonia queries. Realizing he's in a bad position, "i don't know what going on here but I better get out of her at any rate! I just want to find someone important, That's all!" Luffy makes to escape by jumping out of bathhouse's window, but is shot out of the sky by an attack from Hancock blowing a kiss, knocked him to the ground and being captured by the amazons.

He's brought to their Arena for his execution, "now then,let me ask you, man, how, and for what purpose, did you come to this island?" "As I said I don't know how I came here either! I was just flying through the sky, and before I noticed, I was just here!" Luffy tries to explain, "liar! You can't fool us with a ridiculous story like must have a purpose, right?" "if it's a purpose you want, then I want a ship! I'd be very happy if you gave me an escort, too, but...anyway I must get out of here as soon as 's somewhere I have to go! If you are the most important person here, that's what I request! I want to go out to the sea!" The crowd roars with angry Amazons wanting to k ow how he can talk to their snake princess like that "don't you think you will leave here Alive,you won't be able to escape death!" Suddenly Marguerite speaks out, "wait a second please, snake princess!" The whole crowd turns to her, she jumped to the arena, she walked to luffy, her eyes on hancock, "h-he isn't the kind of person who would lie!" The audience whispers is loud yet not clear, nd puffy stares at her in surprise, "snake princess ,what he said was all true..i don't think he has a bad intention for this kingdom at all!" "Oh! You!" Luffy cheered, "that's right! please tell her!" "Are you one of this kingdoms guards?" Hancock asked, "I am called Marguerite!" "The punishment of the crime Of intruding into this kingdom which is forbidden to men, is death, why are you defending him?" "I feel responsible. The one who brought that man here..."

She takes a breath and declares "..is me!" The audience gasped, shocked, some who already knew questions how stupid she is for trying to defend this rude man, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra soon trying to take the blame as well. "Snake princess, the saga of 'theres is a reason for that!' " sweet pea says, "that's right! We just thought the man we found covered in mushrooms in the forest was one of the villagers thats all!" They we're kneeling in the ground "sweet pea! Aphelandra!" "We are just as responsible as her for the sin of bringing him here!" Aphelandra continue, sweet pea agreeing. "Stop it, you two! The one who said lets bring him to the village was me!" "What with you? You tried to kill me, so you were actually kind people, huh?" Luffy giggled, Hancock approaches the warriors, her heels click as she comes near, Marguerite bows and takes all the blame, " that's enough, raise your head honest Marguerite.." Marguerite is surprised as she looks into Hancock's eyes, "i like honest people. Tell me, do you want me to forgive you?" Marguerite flushes as she says yes, "stand up" Marguerite does as told, as boa gazes at them, her hair swaying with the breeze as the sun shines down on her, sweet pea and aphelandra blush as well, trying to look somewhere else but their eyes keep looking back at hancock, luffy grins, looking at them, and the crowd questions if hancock is going to forgive these three criminals, and fawn over her as the forgiving soul they believe she is, until a frown replaced the smile on Hancocks face as she proceeds to turn them to stone. margruite calling for someone to help them 'Lucy!..' unfortunately she was still at the jungle thinking the man was there, "What is this?" The three warrior have turned to stone,luffy who had been sitting crossed legs on the floor tried to get to them "hey! What happened to you!?" He reached their legs "what happened!?" He demanded, "they turned to stone? why?!" Hancock turned and walked away, "hey.. " luffy called out, boa didn't respond nor turn, "hey!" He tried again "hey you! What do you do to them!?" He called to hancock this time, "they saved my life!" He informed. "Yes, they have been punished for helping you." Hancock claims, "because of me?..wait! Turn them back to normal!" "Who do you think you're ordering around?" "Hurry up and turn them back to normal!" Finally hancock returned back to her throne, and then orders to bring Bacura to the arena to fight Luffy. Daisy declares that the man is done for, but ran disagrees for he might be able to defeat Becura just as Lucy done.

To the warrior's surprise (and Daisy's too), Luffy is able to defeat Bacura in one blow. "There's something wrong with all of you...even after your comrades has been turned to stone by that woman, why are you still laughing childishly!?" He yelled, the crowed was speechless for a bit, before protesting the way he was talking to them, they had felt sorry about the three but what their princess has done was nothing wrong, and that their the ones at fault here. "I will be forgiven no matter what I do, if you ask why.. Indeed it because I'm beautiful!" Hancock flipped her hair, and the crowed wowed at her, hearts filling their eyes. "You think so too, don't you?" She looked down at luffy. But luffy was having none declaring that she was "pissin' me off." Hancock had her hands on her chest as if she was physically pained, she gasped leaned back while covering her eyes, "sister get a hold of yourself!" Marigold said "this is just ridiculous! There can't possibly be a man who doesn't fall pry to my charm!" She glanced at luffy, his expression still mad, "I can't bear that man's existence!" The crowd was once more angred by the man's, unlimited rudeness. Hancock orders Marigold and Sandersonia to take Luffy's head for her. and they happily agree, eager to take his head and please their sister.

Time skip~

And meanwhile

Lucy has wondered the jungle for hours! Or at least she feels like it's been hours, she hasn't yet found the man but she had found a strange big paw print on the ground and the mushrooms has been eaten all in some area, she questions if the man was the one who did this. But more importantly the biggest question was

Where is she?

Indeed she had came to this forest many times,but always in the company of someone like aphelandra sweet pea and margarite, just she always got lost in ideas she can add to her novel, yes she was still writing it, she snapped out of It if one of the girls talked to her. speaking of the girls, she had a feeling that something happened to them. And not a good thing, but they're strong she's sure they could handle themselves well, anyway back to the subject and if she didn't come in the company of someone she always stuck close to the border not wondering. She could see the border now, but she feels that each time she tried to walk closer to it, it got further away, maybe she's been out in the sun too much and now she's hallucinating. Did she just see happy? Yup the sun is definitely affecting her brain, she decided to take a small nap under the shade and then summon Virgo to get her back to the village, which frankly was a stupid thing to do in the jungle but her brain wasn't exactly in its best state.


	7. the tale

Lucy was peacefully sleeping. Until she felt something sniffing her, annoyed she put a hand on the thing, and pushed it away, but then it came back and blew air on her, "ngh.."Lucy finally opened her eyes, and looked at it. "Stupid wild pig.. " she reclosed her eyes, why does everyone like to wake her up in annoying way? First a commotion then Margarite stating that it was quite 'late' and now a wild pig,

Wait, a wild pig?

Lucy popped her eyes open and looked at it again, well, more like it's mouth, it was about to eat her! "AHHHHH!" Lucy's hands immediately went to her whip, she closed his mouth shut, but it started to resist. I guess I have to knock it unconscious. Lucy thought, so with most of her strength, with the whip she pulled on it and did a spin before throwing it to the sky, when it was successfully out of sight, Lucy sighed, and then wiped her forehead, suddenly she heard furious thumping, and then a screech. The wild pig came again. this time he's not very happy. He charged, Lucy's old reflexes of running instead of fighting was activated, and she followed them. And ran to the village, as she was coming closer she screamed, "OPEN THE FREAKING GATE!" And they complied. As soon as she went in the gate shut down behind her, as she heard bump. Then the sounds of arrows shooting, she leaned on her knees and panted, "Lucy-sama thank you very much!" One of the womans said, "huh?" "Yes it looks like we won't have to worry about dinner tonight!" "O-oh o-okay?" Lucy smiled nervously at them, "it wasn't my intention but okay... " she mumbled, "but really Lucy-sama, you had managed to miss all the fun," "why? what happened?" After explaining the whole thing and the fight and anger they felt, Lucy was quite surprised, it seemed this man's action was very similar to natsu, and she was even more surprised to hear that Hancock cried,

Hancock cried?

Suddenly Lucys eyes turned red, "Lucy-sama?" "Thanks for telling me all this, I have to go now" Lucy without saying anymore word left, "is it just me or was Lucy-sama extremely angry?" "Oooh that man is gonna get it!"

The womans guarding the castle, were chatting until they saw Lucy speeding to them, "L — Lucy-sama? Ah! Lucy sama you can't enter!" Lucy glared at the woman intensely, "let. Me. In."the woman was frozen and Lucy entered. "Amara?" "She's so beautiful yet scary" the woman, amara. Fell to her knees cupping her cheeks with a blush coating them.

As soon as Lucy entered Hancocks chamber, she didn't bother looking at anyone but the man, "who — " before he can say another word, lucy grabbed him by his shirt and shook him, "was it you?! Did you make hancock cry!? Huh?!" "Lucy?" "Lucy!" Marigold held her back, while she growled at the man, "Lucy calm down, he didn't hurt her don't worry!" After hearing this she calmed down, but still gave the man an intense gaze, "actually he protected us" sandersonia stated, at this Lucy turned peaceful again. "Is that so? is that so? Well then thank you very much!" Lucy bowed to the man, "suddenly you're like a grandma!" Luffy laughed, "Lucy?" Hancock called, Lucy responded ,she heard Hancock sigh, "alright, listen to this aswell" Lucy cocked her head, Hancock then calls the man, which Lucy learned that his name is Luffy. Into her throne room, Luffy does so eagerly thinking there's food in there, Lucy laughed at him, and her laughter turned to a shriek, when she saw Hancock semi-naked, "h-h-Hancock ! There's a man!" Lucy stated the obvious, panicking and made a fuss about it, "Lucy please calm down there's more important things at hand" marigold reasoned, and Lucy did so, she saw hancocks face darken a bit, before she turned, "you said you saw this mark before... Take a good look, is it the same?" After looking closer he realized that it's not the same and declared this, "why? What is that mark?" Lucy whipered to marigold, but she just ignored Lucy, Lucy pouted a bit, Nyon suddenly shows up and convinces Hancock to tell him what the symbol means. She also tells Hancock of Luffy's actions on Sabaody, which she found out from the newspaper Ran gave her. "That man did a terrible mistake! He punched a celestial dragon and made him lose his conciseness!" All was shocked, even Lucy who learned about the horrible things they do from her spirits, and how shocked she was also matched how happy she was, haha! They deserve it! "It's impossible that he managed to run away, with the marines so close by! It's a miracle! And within two days he also manged to come here despite the great distance! Its really hard to believe." "Just — just who exactly are you?!" Marigold asked, "as I said, I was flying! I have no idea where this place is!" He laughed, "his situation is so similar to mine... " Lucy mumbled, "besides, hitting that celestial dragon was not a thing I regret, that bastard! do you know what he did to my friend?!" When asked if it was true, Luffy confirms it, "there was... Still... Big Idiots like you..." Hancock shoulders shaked, "..in this world!?" Hancocks tears started to drop, and Lucy could do nothing but watch, "someone who risks his life against those people...just like him!" hancocks hand covered her face, as her sobs echoed through the room, "like him?" Luffy asked, it as silent before Hancock said, "clean your ears well and listen, cause I will only tell you this once.. " hancock stated "Lucy you too" hancock didn't need to tell her twice. "I will tell you the meaning of the mark that your fishman friend that he carries on his forehead.." Hancock hands traveled to the mark on her back "this is.. 'Claws of the holy dragon'.. It's the symbol of the celestial dragons!" Her giant snake covered her up again, while Lucy and Luffy were speechless, "it is burned into the worlds nobles slaves with this mark.. It never disappears, a mark stating that you are less then a human being!" "Celestial dragons?" Luffy repeated, "us.. The three sisters, were once..." Sandersonias marigolds and hancocks face all turned sour, as Hancock clutched her elbows, "were once slaves for the world nobles!" Lucy and luffy, were both gaped mouth, 'Hancock was a slave? Just how corrupted is this world?' Lucy sadly thought, "you.. Were slaves!?" Luffy said, and the sisters had a pained expression, Hancock started to explain everything, She begins her story. At the age of twelve, she and her sisters were kidnapped from a Kuja ship by slave traders and sold into slavery.

The World Nobles branded a mark on their backs called "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" which was meant to signify they were "less then human". For four years, they were treated cruelly and faced many hardships and horrors, Sandersonia cries out from the memories of it, and both Luffy and Lucy panic, "y-you don't have to tell me anymore!" Luffy said "y-yeah!" Lucy helped -Yet Hancock continues the tale. One night, a Fishman named Fisher Tiger, who climbed the Red Line with his bare hands, raided Mariejois and set fire to it seeking to free all Fishmen who were sold into slavery. While he hated humans, he did not discriminate the slaves that were there and freed them as well. The Boas quickly escaped, claiming to owe him a debt for their freedom.

Hancock then goes on that Fisher took those Fishmen that were slaves into his crew and modified the mark into a sun, thus creating the Sun Pirates. Luffy asks if the mark meant Hachi was once a slave, but the Boas answer that might not be the case. As even though the mark was meant to hide the former slaves it also could mean he was just part of the crew once. Nyon then reveals that Fisher is long since dead and his crew have split off into different factions. Hancock also reveals that the sisters were given devil fruits during their slavery which helped with the Gorgon story they created to hide their shame, and that her selfish attitude is only to keep her guard up as she does not want to be controlled again, even if she has to deceive an entire country. after hancock explained everything, Lucy was an emotional mess, she jumped to hug boa, only to be pushed away by her. With a blush on her face. It must've been tough going through all of that.. "It's good to see you crying, means you don't have a frozen heart after all!" "S-shut up!" "Shut up!? How dare you talk to the one who brought you here like that! You should be grateful I was out, or else you wouldn't have even survived!I was a mother-figure for you! Hey! Sonia, Mari let go of me!" elder nya fumed, as marigold and sandersonia held her back and agreed with her to calm her down. "Will you look down on us now that you know we were slaves?" Hancock questioned, and she shook as she waited for an answer. "why would I look down on you? In fact I should be proud that you survived all of that and you managed to stay strong and beautiful!" Lucy said, as Luffy said "what?...I told you didn't I? I hate the celestial dragons!" , Lucy was too busy focusing on hancock face, which soon to delight as she turned to Luffy "I like you!" What about me mee!? Lucy whined inside her head, but then smirked, she saw the way hancock looked at Luffy now, she knows what that gaze meant... Heheh, "Lucy stop you're being creepy!" Snadersonia inched away, "You said you wanted a ship correct? Well you can have it! Where is your destination? I will deliver you!" Lucy smirk grew wider as Luffy was happy.

Lucy joined Luffy in the feast, as she glanced at other womens, she knew what they are thinking right now, why is the man Here? Why was he off the hook? And she definitely knew what the group of kuja pirates over there were thinking, probably something along the Line of 'this must be a trap and habihime is probably expecting us to finish him off' and her thought were confirmed when she saw the swords. She sighed, "Luffy be careful..." she looked at Luffy, "and eat right!" She smacked him on his head as he chocked on his food, he managed to live though. And suddenly he stood up. "Did he figure it out?" However Luffy picked up tableware and started... Singing? Didn't he realize? But lucy couldn't help laughing at him, and soon all the womans joined her. Oh, How much he reminds her of natsu.

It turned night and the feast was back to normal, well somewhat, the woman's are still laughing but the cause was the man. As he put a chopsticks in his nose and lower lips and made funny faces, even sweet pea and Daisy did the same, with even more silly moves.

After dancing Luffy continued to stuff his mouth, as he ate the special kuja plate, the woman's approached him from behind, and started to pull on his cheeks and flush "mm.. It's really delicious! It's hard to eat though-how am I supposed to eat if you keep on pulling my skin!?" "What are we supposed to do? You're leaving tomorrow right? Everyone here wants to take the chance of a man being here! Look even Lucy-sama is pulling on your cheek" "oi!" "I can't help it, it's so soft!" "And look there!" They looked outside to see a line of woman's, "you're really famous!" She said with a sign saying 'to touch the guy pay 30 golden coin' "how can you exploits me like that?!" "Luffy-chan please we won't get another chance like this" "stop! I can't eat like this!" Is that all he thinks about? Lucy sweat dropped as she saw Luffy trying to get away from a horde of women, he went through a window and she heard the woman say he disappeared, and apparently margaruite too disappeared. "I guess thats my cue to leave" "huh? Lucy-sama where are you going?" "To see hancock" she wanted to know if boa realized she was in love.. Heheh "Lucy-sama you're being creepy" "again?"

As lucy got out she saw out of the corner of her eye Luffy and Marguerite talking on top of the building, "ah, young love," lucy sighed, as she reminisced her old times, "wait when did I start acting like a grandma? Old times? I'm still seventeen!" she shook her head, as she looked at the two again, "wait! But this will probably be a love triangle! Then again hancock might just turn Marguerite to stone and get it over with." "Lucy-sama who are you talking to?" "No-AHH!" Lucy was grabbed by the waist and pulled, "oh! Girls! I found Luffy! The man!" "Ah crap!" Apparently it was Luffy who pulled her and now they were running.. Or more like Luffy was running and Lucy was being dragged. "Let me go!"

Somehow they ended up in elder nya house, "oh this is the first time I've been here-why did you bring me here?!" She turned to luffy, "you seemed interesting," he grinned, "oh God its like having another natsu to deal with... " she complained, Luffy and Nyon begin a conversation as he eats in peace. Lucy just opted to listen, The newspaper which Momonga gave to the Kuja, eventually passed to Elder Nyon, also provides information to her since news is hard to come by in the Calm nodded understandably, "its true here you won't know anything its literally like the saying 'living under a rock'" Lucy made gestures with her hands, Luffy is also informed about Hancock's Shichibukai status. making him realize just how lucky he was that he did not find himself engaged against Hancock in combat, and Lucy raised her head, "of course you're lucky! Hancock is so strong!" She said like a mother proud of her child, anyway the coming war against Whitebeard, Luffy seemed extremely surprised even exclaimed that he can't take all of this at once, taking a sip of the tea marguirite offerred, elder nya scoffed." theres a limit to how ignorant you can be!" After a bit of things being said. What really caughts Lucy's attention was how whitebeard would never let one of his mates be killed. 'S theres people who care about their friends huh?' "Yet despite knowing that, they have announced the public execution of whitebeards elite subordinate, Portgas D. Ace" Luffy who was sipping his tea while closely listening. Slowly lowered the cup and sucked a breath.

Marguirite seemed to have noticed Luffys bizzare behavior, and asked what's wrong. but luffy was still speechless. As Lucy stared, "do you know the person?" Lucy asked, luffy ignored her and asked elder nyon to repeat the name, "ace..fire fist ace". "Ace...is gonne be executed?.." elder nya kept on giving information. As luffys shoulder shook. He called out "granny..?" She didn't hear him. He said it again louder and this time held her shoulders. "He's my big brother! Ace is my big brother!" "What?!" She was gaped mouth, "is ti true?! He is your big brother?!" "I didn't even know he'd been captured! What do you mean executed? Does that mean he can't get out of it?!"

Elder nya sat back down. Lucy gasped, poor guy she thought.

After panicking and evaluating his options, which wasnt needed as he should already know what to do, Luffy alters his original intention of finding his crew to rescuing his brother. Nyon informs him that to get to Impel Down where Ace is held, Luffy must convince Hancock to follow the World Government's orders as a marine ship is the only fastest method to get to Impel Down before the execution."are you guys crazy!? Sneak a wanted pirate aboard a battleship, it's insane!" Lucy reasoned, "then what I should just let my brother die?" Lucy shook her head " that's not what I meant...fine if I can't convince you then...then.." I can't belive I'm doing this " I'll join you!"

They were outside the castle when enishida came out running, calling to Lucy and elder nyon. "What's the matter enishida?" Elder nya asked, " yeah why are you in a rush?" She panted " thank God. I was just about to go search for you. It's the snake princess...she-she collapsed from an unknown disease!"

"Ehhh?!"


	8. one shot

"Wait seriously?!" Lucy asked, "yeah my birthday is on that day too!" Lucy smiled, "since it's on the same day why don't we celebrate it together?" "Yeah!" Smiling so brightly it could rival the sun, Lucy shook from excitement, 'my birthday...I'm finally celebrating it with someone!' "Lucy you're being creepy" "SHUT UP CAT!"

"Okay! Hair? Check! Makeup? Check! Dress? Check! What else?" Lucy looked around the room, "oh yes! The present!" She held the present and giggled. " and the basket three actually "she giggled, they were having a picnic near the tree. And she knows natsu has a big appetite so she made sure she packed quite the feast, she knew the made the promise a long time ago, like maybe three months but Lucy was sure natsu remembered. "God I can't wait" she skipped over to the door, turning her lights off and then closing the Door, she wasn't anything fancy because she knows natsu wouldn't wear anything fancy, she just wore a simple dress, and did her hair. As she balanced on the edge the usual Boatmen complimented her dress,"thanks guys! Its my birthday you know!" "Really!? Happy birthday then!" They started to sing happy birthday for her, and she giggled.

As she waited at the tree, rocking on her toes as she smiled and search for natsu. "I wonder if he'll like the food?" She had also made her special super duper unlimited spicy sandwich. Which was also called S.D.U.S.S which kinda silly, but that's happy for you. She placed the basket on the ground, and sat down. As she bit her lips. "I wonder if something happened to natsu?" Did..did he..She shook her head, natsu couldn't have possibly stood her off, he was probably just fighting with gray and lost track of time, she convinced herself.

"..iss...mi...miss!" "Wha-wha- what happened? Why? Who? How?" Lucy said dazed, she looked around, it seemed it was quite late. And the guard looked worried, guards were patrolling the area since there have been a thief "miss I think it's best you return home now it's not safe" he advices, Lucy pursed her lips, looking around once more. "He stood me off..." she nodded and stood, about to take the basket when her hands just went through, "what?" She looked the other side, none. She walked around the tree, ignoring the weird looks the guard was giving her, "um...did you by any chance see a basket? Three to be exact." The guard shook his head 'No' Lucy groaned, could this day get any worse? She thanked the guard, and started to walk back home, feeling the tears sting her eyes,and she sniffed. Suddenly the communication lacrima started to act up, Lucy answered. It was natsu, she was about to scold him. When he excitedly told her about his day " Luce! Luce! I'm so happy! I spent the whole day with lisanna and she made me a cake and a gave me a present!" She unconsciously touched the bumb in her skirt where the gift was, she was glad that atleast the gift hadn't been stolen. Then happy came into View " and she made me such a delicious fish! She is so nice unlike you luce!" "Oh yeah? Then why don't you just replace me with lisanna? Since she is so nice and all!" She can feel that a tear was about to slip so she disconnected the lacrima. And fell to her knees sobbing.

Next day,

Lucy had cried till her eyes became red and puffy. After that she calmed down and got her act togther. truth is She has a crush on natsu, if that wasn't obvious, but she had known that he had a crush on lisanna, which prevented her from confessing. And also tore her heart apart, she could never forget the pain, even now just thinking about It made It hard to breath, but she sucked it up, and pretended everythinv was okay..like she always did whenever somethings wrong, her eyes dulled a bit, before Lucy gasped " no no no!" She slapped her cheeks and made fist, I shouldn't be depressed! I should smile or else mom will be worried! She went to the guild and acted normal. But stiffened when she saw a familiar blue ball of fur, and a tuff of pink hair, they soon spotted her and waved, Lucy nervously waved back, and had no choice but to walk to them, "h-hey guys! Sorry about yesterday. I was just frustrated because I was having a writer block" the lies flew right out of her mouth, and they took the bait " it's okay luce, cause you're always was a weirdo!" Happy said, Lucy chuckled nervously, " i guess I am"

A few months later

"Hey Mira! Wheres Lucy?" Natsu stepped up, of course accompanied by happy, and asked Mira "she went to a mission a while ago! Didn't she tell you?" Natsu shook his head No, why didn't she tell him? They could've went together! Natsu pouted, "oh dont Don't be so grumpy! Here I will make you a meal on the house!" Natsu immediately got perkier, and Mira laughed, and began to make his meal, suddenly his communication lacrima started acting up, natsu got it out as happy curiously looked at it, "who is it? who is it" "it's Luce!" "Hey guys!" Lucy smiled, "Hey luce! So..why did you call? Oh! And why did you go on the mission alone i want to come!" Natsu whined, "we natsu we!" Happy corrected,"yeah yeah" Lucy chuckled, "sorry" "next time your going to take us too! Whether you like it or not!" Happy demanded, Lucy's face turned sad for a split second, and natsu thought that he imagined it, "anyway I called because I wanted to talk yo you guys!" " then just finish the job and come back so we can talk!" Silence "Lucy?" "Yeah..it just seems like I'll be staying here for a while so..." Suddenly she started to cough and hack, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, and coughed into it, she stared at the hand for bit "sorry guys it's just my asthma working up" when Lucy lowered her hand, natsu can almost swear he saw blood on it, but he shook his head. And started to talk to Lucy, lucy then requested that happy leaves natsu and her alone, and he was upset but did it anyway, " Hey natsu.." Lucy called. After happy left " do you remember when my birthday is?" "Hm?..no I don't why?" "Oh just asking. My birthday is the same day as yours did you know that?" "Really?! We should celebrate it together!" Suddenly natsu felt a sense of daja vu, but he shook it off, 'I never said this...did i?' "Yeah..we should." Lucy smiled, "hey natsu?" "Yeah?" "I love you" "wha-" suddenly it disconnected. And natsu was left blushing. She was probably joking, he convinced himself. Or she meant as a friend.

 _ **Lucy was announced dead two days after,**_

 _ **it seems she died through blood loss,**_

 _ **while she was in a mission,**_

 _ **by the time they found her it was too late.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"I heard hancock is Ill?" Elder nya took one look at Hancock before ordering luffy to wait outside, Lucy nodded her head, 'yes a girls talk about love is not a thing a man should hear'

"why doesn't Luce come with me?" "What did you just call me?" "Weirdo?" "HEY!" Luffy laughed, suddenly Hancock moaned in pain, and elder nya quickly rushed luffy outside.

"You too Lucy, we can't have the man go and do reckless things." "But-but" all it took was one glance and Lucy was sent outside, "oh! Luce!" "It's all your fault anyway! I could've had some material for my novel but now...!"

She bit on a napkin and pulled hard, pitifully crying.

"You're such a weirdo, shishishi" "well whatever, I'm more worried for Hancock, what if it's actually serious or something?...doubt it though.." "more importantly shouldn't we get going?" Luffy whined. "Just how are we supposed to do that when she's sick?! Really you're so insensitive!" Lucy crossed her arms.

After a bit of watching Luffys pacing, Hancock finally came out, her cheeks red,

"luffy i heard you wanted something?" "Hancock!" Lucy called out, Hancock just gave her a nod, before returning her attention to luffy,

"Hancock! Are you feeling better now?"

"Sickness wouldn't be enough to defeat me"

sickness? She's still convinced that it's a sickness? Lucy thought, didn't elder nyon clear things up? But then again hancock can't just say 'oh! No! No! that 'sickness' turned out to be my eternal love for you, my love Luffy!' Ah, Lucy just loves exaggerating things, it made it more funny imaging Hancock saying all of that.

"So um how did it turn to this? More like why am I here? Again?" Lucy asked. Only to be ignored by Hancock, 'why did I expect my question go be answered?' Why is she asking so much questions? (Why does this chapter suck so much?) They were on the kuja ship heading to momonga's ship. After discussing things, they decided that luffy will hide in hancocks dress.

No matter how much of a bad idea that sounds.

They talked with momonga and things has been agreed, by now Lucy was sweating bullets, "my God this is a bad idea..." Lucy stressed, momonga seemed to notice her, "and this is..?" "Im-" "that is Lucy she is my pupil, she is to attend with us" Hancock commanded, "that is ridiculous! The only reason you're allowed to enter impal down is because you are a shishibukai, she is not even a marine, so her entering impal down is not allowed, much less safe" "do you think that my pupil could be anywhere near weak? Those scums won't be able to lay a finger on her" I think you're overpowering me Hancock... Lucy thought, the possibility to just Go back to the island seems very pleasing. After bickering they decided that Lucy will enter impal down just not walk around but stay with someone there. And so Hancock went to her room, and Lucy just stood there, she looked at the sea and the disappearing island, she's gonna miss them, but would this really go smoothly? There's a war that's gonna happen and it won't be easy to save ace, Lucy shrugged. Well it's not like she was the one who is doing the saving, but she was helping. And this time there is no natsu erza gray or anyone to help her, she's on her own when fighting.(of course with her spirits fighting by her side) Maybe this is her time to shine,

Or die that was also possible..

Lucy shivered, as scenes of how she could die flashed through her mind, punched to death, shot to death, stabbed to death etc etc... that won't be nice, Lucy frowned. And started to go to her own room.

Wait where is her room?

Days passed, hilarious things happened, new ideas for the novel appeared. All was well.

All was well but now they've reached impal down so things might not stay that way.

I'm...sorry?...I haven't updated for a while, and now I update with this short and crappy chapter...sorry doesn't do it, and I have no excuse...you may curse me in the comments.

That aside, I'm so happy to see people enjoy this story, and I'm happy to see so many people read this, of course I expected it, but it was hollow expectations, like I didn't think it would actually happen, but I'm proud it did! Again sorry for the short and crappy chapter..with this note its 766 words


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Lucy opened the door, she hears the marines say, "Vice admiral momonga! We've arrived at Impal Down!" "Hurry and open the gates!"

Lucy anxiously sweated, what kind of horrid place is this going to be? She've heard lots of horrible rumors, even if the people in it are criminals, they don't deserve this.

Lucy looked up as the giant gates, slowly opened, the sky grey, with fog surrounding them, even the weather is gloomy.

Lucy wondered if it was called the largest prison in the world based on its gates?

"Call Hancock!" Oh, she should go to Hancock now, as soon as the marines finished calling Hancock Lucy entered the room, "currently this is the most dangerous place in the world. It is obvious that it would be well-guarded."

"Wow is that white beard guy that strong? He seems terrifying" Hancock nodded, before turning to Luffy, with a shocked expression "But are you telling me you witnessed buster call? I've only heard rumors of it..." Hancock started to retail what she heard from the rumors.

While Lucy looked at Luffy with a new found admiration, ' he is like a cockroach, so hard to kill' she mused.

"Now hide under My clothes" Lucy will never get used to hearing that..

As they got out of the ship, other marines started to woo and coo, at Hancock and Lucy, Hancock of course bluntly ignored them, while Lucy gave them a smile and waved.

Hancock stopped, and looked at them from the corner of her eyes, "what is all the fuss about? They're noisy, May I petrify them?"

"Please don't, the navy doesn't need any more humiliation" mononoga said, sweating. Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Your condition for helping us, was you wanted to see the center of this attention, portgas D. Ace, for yourself, correct? I told you before, but this place is-" Lucy kind of just tuned them out, and looked at impal down, she already heard what momonga said before, no need to hear it again.

" - You will be restrained with sea stone shackles" is what caught her attention. "As well as your companion" he referred to Lucy, "I've heard that she has some strange powers as well, which can only mean she has a devil fruit" "wait-" Lucy stopped, thinking about it, isn't it better if they believed she ate a devil fruit? Cause then it would be easier to escape and go help, "Yes that is correct" Lucy played along, Hancock nodding at her in approval.

"You'll also have to go through a full body check at the entrance" Lucy couldn't help but to wrap her arms around herself, it's going to be done by a woman right?

Of course, or else someone is going to get Lucy kicked to edoles.

"I don't mind" " I do!" Lucy silently said, beside how is Luffy going to sneak away?! What if they get caught and thrown into impal down themselves?!

The gates opened, and Lucy could hear their screams, "help! Someone! Help!" She shivered. Is this hell? Lucy inquired, it is for the people in it probably.

Lucy would've summoned plue, but the poor spirit wouldn't be able to handle this place, he'd be traumatized for eternity!

A pharaohs looking man greeted them, Lucy blinked at him, people here just get weirder and weirder. His name is hannyabal (Why are all the names hard?!)

"And you must be Empress Hancock-dono? My Empress hancock-dono? Oh im sorry I'm being ambitious," Lucy cringed, and even momonga looked at hannyabal like he was mad. Hancock was unimpressed.

"and this is?" He looked at Lucy, "that is Lucy, a companion of Hancock and an Amazon, she is to stay here supervised by someone" "ah, Lucy-dono, my Lucy dono ah sorry I'm being ambitious again" Lucy smiled at him, I say smiled, but it was just a twitch of her lips. As she couldn't (did not want to) give him a genuine smile.

"warden Magellan is in his office on level 4. You will be taken there right now. Your escorts will be vice chief jailor Domino here, and myself" the woman gave a salute. Then eyed Lucy and Hancock through her sunglasses while saying,

"You're short on time, so please, come this way, vice admiral you go over there and undergo your body check" Lucy sighed in relief.

While walking, the domino started to explain things. "our prisoners are all sent to these cells," she pointed at the cells across of them, "where they are stripped, and lowered into a pot of boiling water"

Oh my God, this place is horrible, Lucy thought, staring at the woman that's explaining everything as if they aren't torturing people, and this is just a museum tour.

"We call this process the 'Lukewarm bath of hell' we use it to 'disinfect' and baptize our prisoners, before they are put in their cells" it was a good decision not to summon plue.

"Even among those prisoners, there are some who are tougher then others, a few of our recent inmates, fire fist ace..." Lucy could tell Luffy tensed at the mention of his brother.

She mentioned another two, who went through that without batting an eyelash, who are these people?

"Here you are, guests check in inside this private room"

As they entered they were warned about any attempts to do anything suspicious, and there are snail moniters. That transmit everything to the security office.

Lucy could just hear the battle song in the back of her head.

Everything was tense, as Hancock kept on glancing at the sea stone shackles and the snail moniters.

Suddenly, Hancocks expression turned soft, "Please, be gentle.."

Eh?

Domino blushed, Hancock petrified her and the snail moniters. "Luffy, you can come out now" Luffy came out, "Wow! That was so smooth!" "You did it!" Lucy and Luffy cheered. "That was close! I thought I'd have to make a break for it when they weren't watching...you can turn anything to stone, huh?" Luffy admired, putting on his hat.

Hancock had a sad expression, "this seems to be as far as I can take you, after this my powers will be restrained by sea stone, and you won't be able to hide once they've taken my cloak. I had hoped to be of more use to you..."

Lucy felt like she was intruding, but she couldn't exactly go anywhere else, so now it was extremely awkward as she squirmed in her place.

Luffy denied, saying he couldn't have gone anywhere near here without their help, 'even though I did nothing' Lucy thought guilty.

Hancock warned Luffy, as to not make an uproar while they're here. If he happens to get captured, he won't be able to get out.

As Luffy promised not to cause an uproar, he held hancocks hand, Lucy kept on switching glances between their faces, Luffy looking like he's not phased at all,

And Hancock looking like she's about to faint.

Lucy tried to stifle her laugh, manging to do so, and could barely even do that when Hancock. Fell to the ground, a blush coating her cheeks, "my life is complete now!" She confirmed.

Entering the lift, the gate started to close, when suddenly Hancock gasped, putting a hand on her mouth, and stepping back a bit, Lucy looked at her confused, and then looked at where she was looking just in time to see Luffy hide again.

Hancock collapsed, "are you okay?" Wow a Hancock in love sure likes to exaggerate, Luffy probably said something normal and she programmed it to be romantic.

After waking up, the first thing Hancock heard was the screams of the prisoners.

Dark I know.

"Such a cruel punishment" Lucy grimaced, "you're kidding" Domino said, "this is the punshimant for the lighter crimes"

"The first undersea level of impal down is the crimson floor" "Why is it called that?" "That's a secret! Continuing further down, the second level houses the accursed beasts. The third undersea level is the floor of famine. And the fourth floor, where we are going, is the inferno. Lucy-dono, while Hancock-dono meets fire fist, you'll be left in Magellan office with one of our marine's" Lucy nodded.

Since it's a marine, it shouldn't be too hard to sneak away from him. Maybe she can even help luffy?

Well that's for when she actually gets there.


	11. Before ze war

Lucy twitched, 'Hancock told Luffy not to cause a ruckus, so why do i feel like he did more than just that?' She turned to Hancock to voice her thought.

That is, until she saw the look on her face that just screamed she said something cheesy in her head. Lucy sighed, shook her head, and looked at the wall.

"Soon.." said the weird guy, they passed a level and heard screams.

"Such relaxing screams" he hummed.

"Are you a sadist?!" Lucy screamed, inching away. Getting more creeped by the second."Ehh, im not!" He protested.

"Still, we're passing by another level, please enjoy it then." Hannyabal said when he knew Hancock wasn't listening, Suddenly Hancock kicked him to the floor, digging her heels into his back.

"I don't care about the screams! They're blocking the sounds of my hearts voice!" She shouted, domino tried to calm her down, hannyabal was Questioning why he was being treated like this despite being the assistant warden.

"But im kinda liking this - "

"are you a sadist or a masochist!? Make up your mind!" Lucy shouted. Then shook her head, and tried to calm Hancock.

"Come on Hancock, you better get off of him, even though all iwould like for you to do is break his back-" "oi" " - i mean we wouldn't want to hurt this kind man now do we?" Lucy chuckled nervously as she said that.

Finally the ride was over, and they headed to Magellan's office. being introduced as going to the bathroom every half an hour, Magellan is a large man, about three times the height of a normal human. that was the first thing Lucy noticed about him, if she stood next to him she'd look like a dewrf! Apparently he was a poison man.

And that definitely didn't sit well with Lucy, since she didn't think she could die a death by poison. But now it was just added to her list of painful deaths she could die in. She shivered in fear. Although he seemed as silly as Hannyabal, having horns and bats wing.

Despite that, he carried a dangerous aura that warned anybody not to mess with him.

"I've got such a cruel subordinate.." Magellan let out a poisonous sigh. Domino quickly told them to put on masks, "wha- that guy's dangerous!" Lucy muttered to herself. Before her mind could even register, Magellan was on the floor with Hancock over him, looking down at him, "What, exactly, were you attempting to have me inhale?!" Magellan was unexpectedly charmed like other people.

A series of funny, yet a bit tiring, events happened, but by now Lucy had been used to it. Though that didn't stop the headache that pounded her head.

"What? Intruders in MY impel down?" Lucy took a sharp intake. So her hunch was right! That idiot!

"Warden..i would like to see the prisoner as soon as possible." Hancock insisted, acting all cute and innocent.

"Ahh!" Lucy stressed, looking at Hancock abusing her charms, "come on Hancock, it's not going to work, he's the war-"

"right, Let's go! Going right now!"

With hearts for eyes, the warden agreed, leaving Lucy gap mouthed.

"wha-it actually worked!" Suddenly her memories turned to all the times she tried to use her charms and failed. Maybe the people here are easily charmed, maybe she just doesn't have enough sex appeal...then again it was Hancock the one charming.

All of them proceeded to leave the office, Hancock looked at Lucy, catching her gaze, and nodded, as if telling Lucy to be careful. Lucy nodded back, smiling cheerfully. She could almost swear she saw a small smile on Hancock face, but she wasn't sure since Hancock turned a second later.

When they left, Lucy turned back, "where do i sit?" She voiced, the two guards didn't reply, she sighed. "I wish i could summon Lyra," she thought, but she knows that'll reveal her. So she just paced back and forth.

'I wonder if Luffys okay, what level is he on now? I could ask the guards...but then that'll be suspicious.' She stopped and groaned, "Soo bored!" She looked at the guards, "do you guys have card games or something?" One of them pursed his lips, and looked at the other.

Time skip.

"BO-YAH, IN YOUR FACE!" Lucy cheered, throwing her hands in the air, the guards, (who she learned their names was atashi and enai) they slumped, "You said this was your first time playing this card game, so how come you're so good?" Enai whined, and Lucy giggled at him, before suddenly tensing.

"Oh no, hurry! Magellan and the others are coming!" Atashi, started to gather the cards, and gave them to enai who stuffed them in his pockets, they quickly stood back in position. And Lucy started to whistle. Laughing a little on the inside. She also thanked god, and Hancock for training her, else she wouldn't have even noticed the footsteps.

Sometime later, they were heading back to the marineford. Hancocks cloak was returned back.

'Hancock acts really well' Lucy noted as she watched her interact with domino. Asking her about Luffy.

Time skip~

After spending time in the marine ship for a few hours, they were guided to stand in front of the execution platform.

Lucy looked at ace, his head bowed, And sweat rolling off his skin that was bruised, 'this is Luffys brother, The guy who caused a war to start'

Lucy then looked at the gathered shichibukai. She bit her Lips, this is gonna be big. She never liked wars in the first place, and hated violence, (though she'll resort to violence if it's to protect her friends)

So having to take part in one is not really making her jump in joy, but as she stole a glance at ace again, and thought about Luffy that was probably fighting through hell and back to get to ace. she felt her resolve harden. No! for Luffy she's gonna give it her all!

Let's do this!


	12. Chapter 12

"I wonder if they'll hear us out if we do this?" Lucy cocked her head curiously. Hancock rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"Of course! They won't dare to try to disrespect me!" Lucy just shrugged in response,

"Well it's betted if we just say it! You see, the author needs you to make a decision in order to continue this story, your decision is to pick whether you want me to end up with Luffy! Aka straw hat! Or Law! Aka heart pirates!

Take your pick and tell us by reviewing" She let out a breath, "hah! Finally! Now lets just hope they read this"

"Of course they will!"


End file.
